Rei's Redemption
by VampireKid
Summary: Rei is faced with a disturbing choice and doesn't know what to do. Kai as always is completely indifferant in appearance. Will a new love bloom between Rei and one of his teammates? And where the hell is Kenny?
1. Rei's Redemption

**Title: **Rei's Redemption

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or anything that this story might seem to have or include.

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst/Romance.

**Warnings:Sexual content and mentions of blood** and rape

**Pairings:** Rei + Kai

Please tell me it is good. This is my first time and I will love it if it is a success! Please review. Updates will come often: Promise! p.s Rei is soooo cute I just had to do my first story about him. I wish I could just pop in the T.V and meet him and... oh well u guys get the pic

Rei's Redemption

_"How did it get to this?" Rei was standing there in the blade arena alone because his teammates lost to a rookie!_

_(Flashback)_

_I'll take you all on... Just me against... all of you." The boy just sat there snikering as if he'd just heard the funniest joke ever. "You guys can even pick who goes first." This kid was off his rocker! He must've missed the memo or something because he didn't know who he was dealing with._

_"Kid, do you know what you're getting into?" Kai, the tough guy. He always had somthing to say and he...he...he was so hot in his... wait did I just think about Kai sexually? This was crazy because I don't like guys... Do I? What's going on?_

_I was so caught up in my thoughts about Kai I was starting to forget there was a battle getting ready to begin. I then remembered why we were going to battle him. Didn't he know we're the Bladebreakers?_

_"I'm supposed to be doing math homework but what's that got to do with Beyblades? Plus, this'll be good practice. You Bladebreakers think you're so bad? When you see me you'll BEG me to be you're new captian! _

_This got Kai's attention. He was now more alert than he normally was. This wasn't normal for Kai._

_"No one can defeat me. Even if you get past thes chumps" Rei made special notice to the fact Kai never pointed to him. What was Kai thinking. Usually he'd jump at the chance to insult Rei. Was Kai thinking the same thing Rei was? No of course not. He may be my newest love but he didn't feel the same._

_Seeing the first battle start, I noticed the kid was good. Real good. For some reason, I thought Max didn't stand a chance. But Kai... No. Bad Rei, bad! Quit it! No more thoughts of Kai! Although it's all true..._

_Max didn't seem to have the same opinions as Rei did. He was sure he was going to win._

_"You think you're so tough, kid? Go ahead and try me. I dare ya'!"_

_Even though mass amounts of trash talk were being dished, mostly by Max, I couldn't anjoy it thinking two disturbing thought: Was I attracted to Kai? Was he attracted to me?_

_Of course he wasn't. It was all my imagination...Yeah, that's right I'm just imagining that I'm in,love with him...or vise versa._

_I was so distracted, I didn't realize Max had lost. It was Tyson's turn. He looked back with that usual smirk of his. "Wish me luck, Kitten!"_

_Then he winked and went straight on to his task._

_"Ummm-uh good luck..." Brilliant, Rei. Bloody brilliant._

_But what was Tyson thinking? Only girls call me Kitten, and he knew that..._

_"Alright! You're up against the best..." Tyson started but Kai inturupted, "Er-herm"_

_"Oh fine, SECOND best, blader around. There, ya' happy, Kai?"_

_"You know I'm never happy, Tyson..." Was Kai's response, "Not yet at least" And he looked over to Rei._

_"Yeah, Yeah, Touching... Let's begin shall we?" It was obvious the kid was getting anxious... "Oh and let's make this interesting..."_

_(Flashback Over)_

_"You're going down, kid!" All he did was sneer, "You may have beaten Max, Tyson, and Kai... BUT YOU WONT BEAT MEEEEEEEE! LET IT RIP!"_

_Drigger wasn't there... What in that white tiger's mind made him stay dormant?_

_All of a sudden, Drigger, in human form, appeard beside Rei._

_"What are you doing here, Drigger? You're supposed to be out there fighting! Get in there!"_

_"Just watch Rei..." Was his only response._

_All of a sudden, the kid's blade stopped, it didn't even have time to wobble. "WHAT? Why'd my blade stop?" Drigger appeared beside Rei again._

_"I think I can explain this... You see, while Rei and I were studying your moves, I noticed something... You cheated!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about..." the kid was stepping back slowly as his secret was revealed._

_"You put a mech in it illegal everywhere except underground tournaments... I must say, I'm surprised you got your hands on it... They're quite expensive..."_

_Kai ran up to Rei, "Way to go, Kitten!" And with that, he planted a kiss right on Rei's lips._

_Everyone just stood there, even the kid... And for some reason, Tyson was swearing under his breath... What was going on?_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV_

_Please review and tell me if you liked it or if the second one will need more work. Love ya guys!_

_VampireKid signing out for now_


	2. Kai's Feelings

_Hey! If you guys liked the first one, You'll love this one! This one has a sex scene just a heads up! I hope you guys review! pouts I know I jus+t made the first one but I expected at least one review! Oh well... Writers can't be choosers. _

_Enjoy!_

_VampireKid_

_The Mystery of Kai's (feelings you might say?)_

_An innocent kiss soon turned intoa make-out session in front of everyone in the room._

_Rei didn't know why he continued, but he liked it. He actually liked it? Did his love just become his lover?_

_All of a sudden, Kenny walked in looking down at his laptop, "Hey, guys, guess what I found out? The kid there has an illegal devi..." He then looke up to our two lovebirds making out._

_"Ummmm... I gotta go to the bathroom." Right then, Max pulled out a couple of burritos. "Who's hungry?"_

_"Nevermind, I can hold it!"_

_"You got any veggie burritos in there?" Rei was totally indifferent to the fact that he just made out with the hottest guy on Earth._

_"Well, duh...**Kitten"** Max didn't know what he was getting into. Tyson was lucky he was stupid, but even Max knew better._

_"What did you say?" Rei was angry now but Max was laughing his head off._

_"Hee-hahahahaha!" Rei was suddenly hysterical._

_"Max you're crazy!"_

_"Well, you know me! Crazy yup... Yeah... I'm the one who's crazy... Heh heh..."_

_"Whatever, Let's eat!"_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV_

_Hours later, we settled in to our new hotel rooms. We had already arranged who would stay together and we weren't going to change that...Even if two teammates had a romance..._

_"Rei...I just wanted you to know... I don't do this often but... I'm sorry, ya know, about what happened at the warehouse... I-I couldn't help my..."_

_Rei was prepared. He knew what to do. And he knew exactly where to go._

_Rei turned Kai around and put it straight on his mouth._

_Kai was as surprised as Rei but obviously he knew what to do next._

_(Sex scene I mentioned if you wanna skip, do so)_

"You're here withme my little pet." Kai said. "And now you belong to me."

"I belong to no one!" Ray shouted trying to get up his temper getting the best of him only to be pinned down by Kai.

"I beg to differ." With that he captured Ray in a bruising kiss forcing his mouth open. Ray struggled violently against theChinese boyhis eyes wide. FinallyKai broke the kiss only to rip off the neko-jin's shirt

"Stop. Please stop." Ray said a sob rising in his throat. "You can't do this."

_(Sex scene over sorry if you skipped it!)_

_A knock on the door and then the door flung open with Tyson standing there, mouth gaping at the naked neko-jin and the Chinese boy together, Kai on top._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KITTEN? GET OFF OF HIM NOW!"_

_Did Tyson just say I was his? As far as I knew, I didn't belong to anyone... yet._

_"Your Kitten? Last time I checked I'm the one in bed with him, not you so just leave us be!"_

_"No Kai, we should really get ready for tommorow..." Rei was completely angry at Tyson. 'You idiot' he just wanted to scream at him. But he knew what had to be done... Tommorrow, they go to Russia for the biggest battle of they're lives..._

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV_

_Revised sex scene+_

_VampireKid, signing out!_


	3. Kai! Don't!

You know the deal, I don't own Beyblade yadayada because If I did, it would be rated M and a lot more scenes with Rei and Kai;) heehee… I am so glad at least one person reviewed! You've made this boy the happiest… well no I'm giving you too much credit… Anywho, Enjoy… P.s. There's a rape scene in this so… You know… Enjoy!

Kai! Don't

The entire flight was boring and there wasn't much talking due to the fact that a baby was on board and the mother insisted we shut up even when the baby was awake.

Tyson, as usual, was being a retarded monkey boy going everywhere as if this was something new to him. He never was the one to waste something.

That thought made Kai laugh a little. If Tyson were truly in love with Rei, he wouldn't have messed around. If he hadn't messed up, he'd be the one in bed with Rei, not me. (Sorry I know the sex scene sucked ass but I'm going to revise it… with some help)

"Rei… Rei wake up, you dope!"

"Err…" Was Rei's only response.

"Wake up, lamebrain!" It was obviously Max.

"Just ten more minutes, mommy!"

"Aww did ya' hear that Kai? He's calling to you!"

I didn't know what was going on but obviously Kai had punched Max… Hard.

"Whatcha do that for?"

"…"

By then I had dozed off. I woke up in the same car as Kai…alone. Then I realized I was clinging to him. I was so happy there that I wanted to stay there forever. But he knew I was awake. Goddamn him and his sexy ass. "Kitten get up, we're almost there."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

When we got into the train station that would take us to Moscow, I realized I was hungry, thirsty, and my bladder was full. I might as well get rid of one of those ailments…

I started walking towards the bathroom when Kai yelled, "Hurry up! The train is about to leave!" "Will do, Lord Kai" I said mockingly knowing that, even if I missed the train, the tournament wasn't for another hour so I could catch the next one in a half-hour.

As I was heading towards the door, two large men blocked my way. "Hey, jerks get outta' the way before I…"

"Boss, we got him!" they cut me off and a man in leather who was twice the size as the other men came out, bulging muscles and at least three tattoos on each arm that read "GUNS"

I was in trouble I remembered this man. He was the horrible man who raped me when I was seven.

"No…no not you!"

(Rape scene)

"Try to get away from me again and you will regret it my fine cat," the boss said with a hint of a smirk in his tone. Rei's blood had turned to ice when hearing those words and started to fight under the weight of the man. The man didn't take it to kindly and slapped Rei across the face to make a point that he shouldn't be messed with.

Rei felt sick and scared. This man was on him and was going to rape him and there was nothing that he or anyone can do. The man licked Rei face and said "This is going to be fun," and he thrust in with Rei screaming for help.

Apparently, the man didn't like struggling because he continued to slap Rei.

"You thought you could get away from me, my kitten? Well, think again. I will always be here to love you. You don't need to…"

(Yeah! Hello? What's that? Okay I'll tell them: The rape scene's over come back.)

Right then, Kai busted in, "Kitten, you're going to miss the train if you… WHAT THE FUCK?" Kai took out his Beyblade and knocked the man out, "Don't you ever fuck with my Kitten again!" And with that, Kai helped him up. "Kitten, let's go, everyone's waiting and I paid the conductor to wait five minutes.

"Okay… thank you Ka…"

Just then Kai leaned in.

"Kai! I thought you said we had to go."

"It can wait, my Kitten."

I really wanted it but not here, not now! Was Kai going to… no I'll talk him out of it.

But by then he had already ripped off the shirt I had just put on.

Nothing was going to save me…

Hoped you liked that because I put my heart into it…and yes the rape scene was my friends idea… gotta provide truth in advertisement

Plz review,

VampireKid


End file.
